IT'S SO WRONG!
by Moon Wraith.x.106
Summary: The turtles venture to the Foot HQ in search of their sensei. Karai finds them and both find something they wish they never saw. BE WARNED *CRACKFIC* Inspired by Raaset on dA, posted on dA by me. Do not read unless you wish to be extremely disturbed.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**....**

**Hi.**

**I'm posting my story that I had posted from Deviant ART. And I think that I may regret this decision. Period.**

**...I think that God and Satan are weeping at this piece right now. If they aren't, then I am! WOOIMBLINDNAO XD**

**Soo...Here goes nothing. INTRODUCING ONE OF THE MOST VILE THINGS SPAWNED BY A PICTURE OF RAASET'S ON DEVIANTART!!!**

**Edited, because I confused the artist (too similar drawing styles). And the picture has apparently been taken down (from what I can tell). OHNO!**

**

* * *

**

There are just some things that never should have to be seen. Period. Things like seeing a porn shock site for the first time or even someone dying. However, everyone eventually sees them one way or another.

"What are YOU doing here!?" A slender woman with short black hair in her traditional ninja garb queried, clenching her fists as she gave four rather strange figures a glare that failed to hide the true curiosity lying underneath. The name was one very well known: Oroku Karai.

"We saw Splinter meet with Saki, and we saw his tin can ass take him here! Give him back, NOW!" One of four turtles with a dark green complexion snarled, brandishing his sais that glimmered in the dim light of that specific area of the Foot Tower. He wore a red mask, and his name was Raphael.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now leave." Karai shot back.

"Easy Karai. I don't want to have to hurt you, but we need our sensei back. Spit it out or we'll take the information from you by force." A basic green turtle with a blue mask walked out of the shadows, twin katana in their sheaths.

"I am not lying, Leonardo. I speak the truth. I know nothing of my master taking your father." Karai replied calmly.

"...Um...Dudes? Whats that noise?" An orange masked sea-green turtle, Michelangelo, had a rather odd expression on his face as he listened to _something_ rather intently.

All five listened carefully, and sure enough they could hear faint grunts and pants.

"Um..." Donatello, the purple masked bo staff wielding turtle walked down a hall in mild and morbid curiosity, the other four following with equal confusion and desire to know what those strange noises were.

"They're coming from...my father's room?" Karai was completely stumped. What the hell was going on? Leo quietly opened the door enough to see in, and the sight was on that caused horror to cross all the young one's features.

"Oh, Saki...! You are so _hard_..."

"Ah...Splinter, you're **so** fluffy..."

"...I...I think I'm going to be sick." Mikey whispered, and immediately ran a several yards away before hurling his precious lunch. Raph automatically followed, before sitting down and staring at the wall in a terrified stupor, overall looking as if he had just seen his entire childhood raped before his own eyes. Well, technically he did. Sort of.

Leo and Karai moped in a dark little corner, staring at each other in a way that silently asked them if they had really seen what they had seen. Donny...well, he passed out after joining his brothers, occasionally twitching. The sounds of on-coming orgasms would be forever plastered in their poor brains.

--At The Lair--

Eventually, they all realized they had to scram or else both the Shredder and Splinter would find out they had peeked in on them...doing things that should never have been. Raph and Mikey got over the initial shock pretty easily, though they were still flustered.

"I...Can't...Believe...OUR Sensei, MASTER SPLINTER...Was....Was..." Donny stuttered, eyes wide as his eye twitched. "I'm going to need a lot of coffee. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." Immediately the purple-masked turtle stalked off towards aforementioned kitchen. Leo had simply sat on the floor and began rocking back and forth.

"...Dude, I can't help but think Leo's gonna need some therapy." Mikey muttered to Raph, watching their pale older brother twitch and talk to himself.

After a few minutes of Leo's condition being unchanged, Raph said, "I can't help but agree with you." And then they watched Leo some more.

"I did not see that, I did not see that, I did not see that, I did not see that..." Were most of the words that exited Leo's mouth in a half hour when Splinter entered the Lair.

"My sons...?" Splinter queried, confusion apparent on his face when seeing the state of his children.

"...How long..." Leo whimpered, eyes still staring off into space. "How long...have you been having _sex_ with our **enemy**?"

"What are you-" Raph interrupted his sensei by saying,

"We saw you and him. In his room. On his damn bed." Splinter seemed flustered.

"Well... For a while." He admitted rather shyly, ducking his head a bit.

"Why? Why...?" Leo was too focused on his rocking to look up. Needless to say, Mikey was right. Leo was going to need A LOT of therapy.

"Yeah. What Leo said." Mikey agreed, and then turned a weary eye on the turtle exiting the kitchen: A most likely hyper Donny who was clutching his fifth pot of coffee possessively, eye twitching uncontrollably and rambling random gibberish that could not be comprehended or even **barely** understood by even the greatest minds.

"Well...We can't ALL live without sex forever. And besides...Saki is good in bed."

Little did they know, somewhere far away-- Well, in Foot HQ, Saki was telling Karai his explanation ending as such:

"Splinter's a good fuck. And we both know this relationship is for the sex, since we'll probably never get any otherwise. And he really IS fluffy."

* * *

**-cough- Leave comments to pay for the surgery of my mind plz XD**


End file.
